Unconventional
by Lord Vetis
Summary: When that door closed on me, I thought I'd be lost in the darkness forever his bright goofy smiles, warm hugs and bright, if a bit corny, jokes. AxelRiku Fic. Rated for language. SHOUNENAI


**Unconventional**

_**A**n **A**xel/**R**iku **F**anfic_

* * *

When that door closed on me, I thought I'd be lost in the darkness forever his bright goofy smiles, warm hugs and bright, if a bit corny, jokes. 

It seemed like my world crashed in on itself. The King was preoccupied, I couldn't talk to him. I just wallowed in the darkness. Things were lonely, but if it meant peace for all the worlds, I reasoned that I could deal with it.

Time dragged on in that hell hole, where I was even unable to think and let my mind wander, lest the shadow-like creatures try to break through the Door.

Finally, we were able to leave the darkness, trying to learn as much as possible about this new threw.

That threat was you and the others. It was one that threatened to push me farther to the darkness.

Did you know I once fought your blond lover? He looked so much like my own light, and yet they were complete opposites.

He was the anti-light, and I lost to him. I gave up my body to the darkness, the solitude I had so long fought.

I so longed to see him, and on few occasions, I did, under the cover my cloak gave me. I couldn't speak, but the slightest of glances drove me crazy.

Finally, when you all appeared before my brown-haired angel in the recovery world, I confronted you all afterward, and they left me to you to take care of.

We were too evenly matched.

When we collapsed beside one another in the midst of battle, we began a battle of wits between the two of us, which changed into talking about ourselves.

We shared our tears over our lost loves, our fears of the future. We just seemed to click, which I hadn't experienced in a while, since the last time I talked to the key-wielding boy.

We were both lost souls in the dark.

As we spoke more, it seemed we both grew resentful for what our counterparts had done to us, by leaving us in this never-ending darkness.

We began meeting in secret there, in the endless blackness, forever bantering, bickering, joking, forever falling deeper.

The two of us became more intimate, able to read each other, able to step inside each other's boundaries in order to comfort one another. It drove me mad.

Every time you cut our meetings short because the cowardly blond or one of the others needed you, it made my blood boil.

I'm not quite sure when I laid claim to you, but I had. I wouldn't let anything rip you from me like what happened before.

One meeting, you were sad again because the loud blond mentioned the brooding one in jest.

When I saw tears silently streaming down your face, it tore me up and made me determined to forget him, and in turn, make you forget his other.

In a rash, lack of thought decision, I pushed you back so you were laying on your back, watching me. I claimed those rosy red lips I wanted to touch for so long.

My hands tangled in your flaming mane of hair, and I nibbled on your lip, desperate for some reaction. Finally, your shock seemed to fade away as you slowly started returning the kisses. Our desires were equally fevered at this point, and I could feel tears pricking at my eyes as I pulled away. A rushed whisper asking why we couldn't just forget them.

You simply say you don't know as a reply, and we kissed again, a sweet, sad, poisonous kiss full of so many unsaid words.

You wrapped your slender arms around my sobbing frame. I lost count of how long we stayed like that. I was so extremely happy, just as I was extremely sad.

xxx

The angel, the ghost of my past shows up where we were, and a sea of white monsters swarm around him and his two companions.

You look at me worriedly, before carefully lifting me off of you so you can play hero. I know you want to go out with a bang, and it breaks me in two as I realise something.

I forgot all about him when I was with you. I blamed his memories for the tears you inspired in me from the start.

The fight is over with this revelation, and I see you lying in their arms. He, the lucky one who holds your heart, and he, the lucky one who gets the last good-bye.

Time crumbles away when I see you reach one weak hand up, drawing his face near yours as you call him the other's name, and kiss him.

I break away from the area, going about my duty of saving the useless girl. She couldn't even remember the brunette who was stuck between she and I, and resentment fires up within me once again.

Even more so when he realises who I am, and cries, and tries to kiss me, assure me I'm all he's been thinking about.

I know it's not true, and I speak bitterly, sarcastically to him when I do speak, but he's so beside himself, he doesn't notice.

I wonder how distraught he'd be if he knew he had just kissed who I really love.

Love? Was it to that point already?

Yes. Yes it was.

I can hardly fight, my mind a blur of thoughts.

We appear in the land of darkness, and as he pulls me closer to the water, I wonder if I should tell him, the cynical part of me just dreaming to see his shocked expression.

Warm arms wrap around my waist, stopping my thoughts of wounding the younger boy, and I immediately know it's you.

A door to light opens, and he drags me through, thinking I don't want to be in the dark any longer. He mistakes my tears of happiness for tears of sadness and fear.

The girl and he share a warm reunion and I know the other two are, as well. I'm pushed to the sidelines as he completely forgets all the things he said in the giant castle, and takes her in his arms, happy to be 'completed'.

They'll probably fuck tonight, the whores, but I find I don't care. You're still wrapped around me, chilly air blowing in my ear as you whisper to me how you're so sorry for being confused and for leaving me alone.

I wander off by 'myself', before kissing you long and hard, not sure if I enjoy the feel of simple icy breath running over my lips, especially when compared with your normal fiery red-hotness.

It may seem an unconventional love for now, but frankly, my dear, I don't give a fuck.

* * *

Aurthoress' note: This was written for a dear friend, and fellow author: Mr. Harlequin. He requested this specific pairing. I demand you all go and read his stuff this_ instant_. 

Happy Birthday, Ian, dear!


End file.
